Recuerdos y Palabras
by Suncheeks
Summary: Akali se encuentra viviendo en el templo de la Orden de las Sombras. Una mañana comienza a rebuscar en sus recuerdos hasta que un sentimiento de angustia la absorbe. Por otro lado, Zed teme perder a la única persona en quien confía y sabe que, para que no suceda, deberá abrir aquella parte escondida en él, aquella parte que se ha perdido entre las sombras.Por última vez.


Holi a todos! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, esta vez de Zed y Akali (sí, otra vez jaja). Tengo una obsesión con esta pareja porque pienso que tienen mucha trama para trabajar y aunque mi cabeza está llena de ideas, demoro mucho en ordenarlas y traspasarlas a lo escrito. Pero bueno, me alegra saber que hay personas que también les gusta esta parejita y este fic va dedicado para todos ellos *^* !  
>Gracias a quienes han leído mis otros trabajos. Se que aún soy un poco torpe al redactar y probablemente tengo muchos errores, pero intentaré ir mejorando lo más que pueda para traerles bonitas historias. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus favs. Se los agradezco de todo corazoncito.<p>

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amigo Danny Lara, que a pesar de que no le gusta leer, siempre se ofrece para dar su opinión y la primera lectura a lo que escribo jaja. Gracias Danny!

Advertencia de algunas cursilerías intentando no salirme mucho de la personalidad de ambos personajes ; v ; ~

Sin mas que decir, aquí va la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos y Palabras<strong>

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a esparcirse suavemente en la habitación aquella mañana, cuando Akali se descubrió sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando a la nada.

Se encontraba recostada sobre un futón de color blanco que ya le era familiar, con el rostro mirando hacia el techo,completamente desnuda y con las sábanas como única cobija sobre su suave y pálida piel.

Llevaba a penas unos meses viviendo aquella nueva vida en el templo que alguna vez había sido de la vieja orden ninja: la Orden Kinkou; orden a la que había pertenecido y que la había acogido durante todo su entrenamiento. Claro, todo aquello antes de que la Orden de las Sombras arrebatara la totalidad del territorio...

Aunque los primeros días de su estancia en el templo le habían parecido incómodos sin Shen y los demás, no se arrepentía ni por un momento de la decisión que había tomado; y es que Akali siempre había sido una mujer de un temperamento indomable y una determinación que no se doblegaba con nada cuando algo cruzaba por su cabeza.

Siempre había sido así y lo había dejado notar innumerables veces a través de su vida. Como aquella vez en la que Zed fue expulsado del clan por descubrir las técnicas prohibidas. Akali había guardado la esperanza de que el joven volvería algún día y se había prometido a sí misma que le apoyaría ante tal injusticia que habían cometido en su contra.

Y así había sido.

Zed había regresado, aunque no precisamente de la forma en que ella había imaginado. Mas aún así, luego del asesinato de su maestro y la muerte de muchos de sus amigos, Akali mantuvo la firme postura de unirse a él y a la Orden de las Sombras, ante la mirada inexpresiva de Shen y el asombro de muchos de sus compañeros de Kinkou. Ni siquiera la cantidad de asesinatos habían doblegado su firme determinación.

Y era debido a eso que se encontraba, ahora, tendida sobre el futón de aquella habitación del templo, recordando eso y muchas cosas más.

Dentro de aquel recuerdo vinieron a su mente las palabras que Zed había pronunciado en aquel día en que se había unido a su clan. Él había dicho que en kinkou desperdiciaría su talento y Shen era nada más que un inútil incapaz de manejar un arte que no debería esconderse...

Shen...

Por un momento interrumpió sus recuerdos con la imagen del que había considerado uno de sus mas grandes tan cortez, directo y algo inexpresivo. Claro, no podía ser de otra manera, ya que el ninja había sido entrenado desde pequeño para tener una especie de emociones neutrales ante toda situación.

¿Cómo estaría él? ¿se sentiría decepcionado de ella?

Pestañeó lentamente, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

No debía permitirse estar pensando en los kinkou ni mucho menos dejarse invadir por recuerdos absurdos y tonterías. Era una pérdida de tiempo, un inútil pensamiento que le hacía replantear su decisión. Además a Zed no le agradaba en absoluto que se desconcentrara con ese tipo de memorias y lo había dejado bastante claro aquella vez en que se le escapó el nombre de Shen por accidente.

Akali suspiró y giró hacia un costado para encontrarse con la silueta que estaba recostada a su lado. Un cuerpo, también desnudo, descansaba profundamente haciéndole compañía. Compañía que se había vuelto casi en una rutina entre ambos...

Zed dormía profundamente, de cara hacia ella. Parecía mucho menos peligroso de lo habitual al verle de esa forma, respirando lenta y acompasadamente. Se sentía extraño saber que aquel hombre a su lado, también amigo de su infancia, se había convertido en su maestro. Y ella en su alumna favorita, claro estaba, puesto que ponía una evidente atención en su progreso más que en el de otros alumnos.

Zed...

Recordó la primera impresión que tuvo cuando llegó a la orden, luego de la dolorosa muerte de su madre, cuando a penas era una joven de catorce años.

La primera persona con la que cruzó miradas fue con él. El extraño y concentrado joven de cabellos castaños, que se encontraba entrenando con shuriken frente a una estatua de madera.

Había bastado solo una distracción fugaz para que sus ojos se encontrasen al pasar.

A pesar de ser nada más que unos niños, algo en él le había atraído de forma especial. Y, años mas tarde, comprobaría que aquella primera impresión había sido mutua, puesto que Zed lo confesaría en medio de titubeos, bajo la sombra de un árbol, en pleno festival de Fuego.

Él había tomado tímidamente una de sus manos y había susurrado un tartamudeante "me gustas…" , mientras ella se había inclinado en puntas de pie para romper la distancia entre sus labios, sellando así un primer beso lleno de inocencia y afecto...

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo que había sido el principio de una extraña relación sin nombre, oculta de todos y que no parecía haber tenido fin hasta ahora.

Aquello también había sido un factor influyente en su elección y en la razón por la que ahora se encontraba en la Orden de las Sombras, siendo discípula de Zed, viviendo junto a él, aprendiendo aquel arte prohibido; y la razón por la que ahora estaba tendida en su cama, desnuda, mientras las paredes a su alrededor parecían cada vez más claras, con la luz del amanecer.

Se mantuvo así por largos minutos, pero entonces su sonrisa fue desapareciendo gradualmente de su rostro. Un sentimiento que llevaba perturbándola desde hacía unos días la invadió de forma repentina e incómoda. Aunque había obligado a su mente a creer que aquello solo eran tonterías, no podía evitar una sensación horrible en su pecho, un sentimiento amargo y vacío que molestaba en sobremanera.

Y es que desde hacía algún tiempo Zed parecía mas inmerso que nunca en sí mismo, en sus artes oscuras y en pasar tiempo a solas. Conociéndole, aquello no hubiese sido para nada extraño ya que siempre había sido un joven ambicioso consigo mismo y lo había dejado claro en sus innumerables intentos de vencer a Shen; pero ahora se había vuelto el doble de obsesivo. Obligar a la gente a abrazar las sombras o morir, sonaba extremo para ella...y peor aún, sentía que Zed ya no la estaba viendo como mujer , sino como el arma mas poderosa de su clan, alguien a quien utilizar, su aliada mas fuerte y nada más.

Sintió como la sensación en su pecho se hacía mas fuerte y dolorosa. ¿Así se sentía la decepción?

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido bastante audible y Zed pareció escucharlo, puesto que dejó escapar un leve sonido parecido a un gruñido. Pero no pareció despertar y en unos segundos había vuelto a su respiración acompasada.

Akali se incorporó lentamente en la cama, intentando no hacer ruido, dejando resbalar las sábanas y dejando su torso al descubierto.

Contempló el rostro de Zed, lleno de cicatrices, gentileza de Shen, para luego bajar la vista a su espalda en la que aún se notaban las marcas de pequeños rasguños que ella había dejado aquella noche...

Muchas veces, cuando todo el templo parecía dormido, Akali solía ser visitada por la sombra de Zed quien la guiaba hasta aquella habitación, completamente a mismo nunca había ido en su búsqueda y Akali pensaba que tal vez se le hacía incómodo dar la cara para ese tipo de rutinas.

Allí, en la oscuridad de la habitación, los brazos del maestro de las sombras la rodeaban con delicadeza y la depositaba cuidadosamente en aquel futón tan familiar. No había charla alguna, solo una comunicación entre suspiros, gemidos y roces entre se sentía amada y deseada, mientras Zed recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndole suya.

Pero ni siquiera esos recuerdos quitaron de su pecho aquella incomodidad...

Zed parecía tan absorto en su arte de las sombras que lo mas cuerdo era pensar que estaba siendo utilizada, en todas las formas posibles...

Apretó las sábanas en uno de sus puños, pensando que tal vez había cometido un error muy grande al unirse a él.

Tal vez su lugar realmente estaba en la orden Kinkou, lejos de aquel Zed que a penas la miraba si no era solo para entrenar, que parecía verla solo como su arma mas poderosa y que por las noches la utilizaba como una manera de desahogar sus mas oscuras perversiones y deseos.

Un movimiento la hizo sobresaltar. Zed se removía una vez más en su lugar, soltando otro par de gruñidos, pero esta vez agregando un profundo suspiro.

Akali aguantó la respiración intentando no mover un solo músculo.

Pensó que tal vez debía tomar sus ropas y desaparecer aquella misma noche sin dar explicaciones... tal vez a Zed ni siquiera le importaría.

- Akali... -murmuró él, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara de golpe. Escuchar su voz había sido algo totalmente inesperado y su primera reacción fue querer cubrir su torso para volver a recostarse; pero temía que cualquier movimiento pusiera en completa evidencia el hecho de que estaba mucho más que despierta… - ¿Qué estás pensando…? -continuó Zed, de forma directa y abriendo suavemente los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella.

Ya no había más que hacer, la había descubierto.

Zed llevaba unos minutos entre despierto y había notado la inquietud de la muchacha. Por alguna razón aquella inquietud le hacía sentir incómodo e impotente, tal vez por el hecho de no poder leer sus pensamientos ni dejar al desnudo algo más que su cuerpo.

La conocía lo suficiente, pero no completamente. Había sido su compañera durante toda su juventud, la persona en la que mas confiaba y su mano derecha; además de una ninja muy talentosa, que llegaría tan lejos como quisiese algún día.

Para Zed, Akali era una mujer inteligente y fuerte, además de determinada.

La admiraba y deseaba un ambicioso futuro para ella... Por supuesto, a su lado. Por que a pesar de estar cada día sumido entre las sombras, Zed sabía que dentro de sí existía una parte que le recordaba, constantemente, que estaba tontamente enamorado de ella. Y era por esa razón que la incomodidad de la chica le hacía sentir interiormente temeroso e indefenso... Necesitaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza…

Akali se quedó quieta, devolviendo la mirada a su acompañante.

Parecía que los ojos de Zed eran tan profundos como la oscuridad, porque podía perderse en ellos sin encontrar la manera de volver a la cordura.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, mirándose el uno al otro, intentando adivinar las verdaderas intenciones que se guardaban mutuamente.

- No se lo que estás pensando, pero deja de mantener tu mente ocupada en tonterías y vuelve a dormir. Hoy tendremos un entrenamiento duro y debes estar concentrada... -murmuró él finalmente, rendido, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Akali sintiera otra pequeña punzada en su pecho, como si aquellas palabras confirmaran todo lo que había estado pensando.

Ella no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada, aprovechando el instante para cubrir su torso con las sábanas y abrazar sus piernas.

- Akali... -comenzó él, una vez más, ahora incorporándose en la cama para quedar a la altura de la chica.

Al parecer no estaba equivocado. Realmente había algo que la estaba incomodando y, a juzgar por su reacción, él parecía ser parte responsable.

¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿O quizá hecho algo malo? ¿Tal vez había acabado muy pronto? ¿O tal vez tardado demasiado?

Perder a Akali por un error suyo era algo en lo que no quería pensar… porque si había una cosa en la que su mente divagara constantemente, además de vencer a Shen y fortalecer su clan, era en hacer feliz a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado… la única persona que no le había dado la espalda… la única persona que parecía entenderle…. La única persona que parecía quedarle en este mundo…

El silencio en la habitación se iba perdiendo y los sonidos del amanecer se hacían presentes. Los primeros trinos de unos pajarillos fueron los que acompañaron las palabras del maestro de las sombras...

- Escucha, no volveré a preguntar lo que está pasando por tu mente, pero te diré una cosa y espero que esta vez quede grabada en tu cabeza, porque no volveré a repetirla nunca más ... -continuó él, mientras Akali le miraba de reojo, con actitud de poco interés. Estaba a un paso de tomar su ropa y salir por la puerta de la habitación; pero deseaba escuchar lo que Zed tenía que decir y que parecía ser bastante conciso, pues él mismo había dicho que no lo repetiría.

Podía ver al ninja titubear y por unos segundos le recordó al inocente joven que alguna vez había declarado sus sentimientos. Su corazón dio un brinco inesperado con los recuerdos...

Zed alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Akali y con un movimiento rápido y ágil la acercó a su cuerpo, fundiéndola en un abrazo.

Akali se quedó congelada. Podía sentir la fuerza con la que Zed apegaba su cuerpo al de él y no supo de que manera reaccionar. No se atrevía a abrazarle, la sensación en el pecho aún no cesaba por completo, aunque su corazón de pronto latía con mas fuerza haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido ahogado.

Zed por su parte escondió su rostro en el cabello de la chica, cerca de su cuello, mientras tomaba un gran suspiro, inhalando el aroma primaveral que siempre percibía en ella.

Se tomó unos segundos para escoger las palabras de forma cuidadosa. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, él no era ese tipo de sujeto...pero Akali parecía no recordarlo y si no lo decía ahora estaba seguro que se marcharía y tal vez la perdería...

- Me gustas… - murmuró suavemente, tomando otro pequeño suspiro, sin dejar de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de la ninja. Era la segunda vez que decía aquellas palabras y se le hacía tontamente difícil tal y como la primera vez. - Me gustas y… te quiero… Akali… -agregó, avergonzándose por soltar aquellas palabras de forma tan repentina y tan poco acorde a la personalidad que solía mostrar la mayor parte del tiempo. Se sentía como un jovenzuelo, muy lejos de ser el maestro de las sombras que era.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras Akali podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Zed que parecían querer salir de su pecho y sincronizarse con los suyos. Las palabras salían de boca del ninja, directamente a sus oídos, de forma tan suave como el susurro del viento...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Podía sentir como la presión en su pecho iba disminuyendo al momento en que levantaba sus brazos lentamente para devolver aquel abrazo, entre una leve sonrisa de alivio y un sentimiento que la inundaba desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

Probablemente nunca volvería a escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pues la ambición de Zed lo cegaba más y más cada día. Eso era evidente y ella lo notaba. Quizá por esa razón aquella situación, además de hacerla feliz, se le hacía extrañamente dolorosa y angustiante… pero no le daría paso a aquel sentimiento, sino que simplemente guardaría aquel "te quiero" en lo más profundo de su memoria; para que el día en que sus oídos ya no lo escuchasen, al menos lo oyera su corazón…

~ o ~

_El futuro es una cosa muy imprecisa y tal vez algo traviesa._

_Un día podemos escoger un camino que, creemos, será para siempre; y así tan rápido como hemos decidido el destino parece trazar una nueva línea que nos lleva a hacer totalmente lo contrario…_

_El tiempo pasó y Akali finalmente dejó la Orden de las Sombras para regresar a Kinkou, su viejo hogar._

_Los detalles de su decisión son un doloroso secreto que solo ella sabe y que no ha querido compartir._

_Debido a aquella decisión, Akali perdió a su maestro, a su amigo y también a su amante, mientras que Zed perdió a la única persona en la que confiaba y claro, a su mejor aprendiz…_

_Hay algunos que aún dudan de la fidelidad de Akali para con la Orden de Kinkou, aunque Shen y Kennen no parecen tener dudas en absoluto._

_Por su parte Akali solo está segura de lo que cree y también segura de lo que siente y sabe sobre Zed._

_Sabe que en la grieta, durante cada encuentro de sus afiladas cuchillas, hay un pequeño margen de error que mantiene a Zed con vida… y también a ella misma._

_Sabe que algunas veces, durante las noches de luna, las sombras de los árboles parecen mirarla desde lo lejos, de forma traviesa y protectora…_

_Sabe que, aunque el tiempo pase y la ambición abunde, hay sentimientos que ni la oscuridad puede absorber..._

_Y por sobretodo , sabe que no olvidará el rostro de Zedcubierto por un leve color carmín esa mañana, ni sus graciosos titubeos luego de expresar sus sentimientos, ni el sonido de su voz cerca de su oído…_

_Tampoco olvidará aquellos latidos que parecían sincronizar los de su pecho, la sensación al sentir su piel rozar la suya en las mañanas, ni tampoco aquel futón tan familiar..._

_Y por supuesto, Akali jamás olvidará aquellas palabras..._

_Esas palabras que él no volverá a repetir, ni ella volverá a escuchar..._

* * *

><p>Y fin! c':<p>

Espero sus tomatazos, opiniones, comentarios, etc. ¡Gracias infinitas por leer!


End file.
